


OVERGROWN

by SteelChikorita



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Au where everythings been taken over by plant life, Exploration, Friendship, Gen, Plants, no beta we die like wilbur, that dream made
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelChikorita/pseuds/SteelChikorita
Summary: Tommy wakes up to find that the world of the DreamSMP has been taken over by flora and fauna unlike anything he's ever seen before, with everyone except him affected by the plantlife. Will he and Tubbo be able to save the world, or is he doomed to fall to the Overgrowth too?(Only in-character personas of IRL figures are used here! No romantic shipping is in this fic.)
Kudos: 2





	OVERGROWN

Wherever Tommy had expected to wake up, it certainly was not where he _did_ wake up.

Instead of waking up in the coziness of a soft, woolen bed, he opened his eyes to be faced with eye-level grass. This scared him so badly, for a moment he thought that somehow he had shrunk in stature to the shortstack that everyone assumed he was.

"What the shit!?-" Getting up quickly into a sit, he was faced with even more pressing issues. Mainly, his environment wasn't remotely close to the dried green hills of spawn, lightly peppered with oak trees and creeper holes; it was a huge spruce forest, overgrown to the point that almost all light was blotted out by the reaching coniferous branches. The forest floor was teeming with plantlife, and very possibly animal life that Tommy couldn't see. The only light he could really see was the light that shone down upon the clearing he had woken up in. Luckily, there weren't any trees right above him, and as he shielded his eyes to look up to the cloudy sky he noticed that it was about noon, the sun high in the sky and beaming down on him.

"How long have I been sleeping for… i'm not George or some shit like that-" Tommy got up, unsteady on his feet as he looked around at the forest. "Where the hell am I even? Hello?" He called out into the forest, but yet nobody answered back to him. His breathing became a little quicker, panic setting in slowly but surely as he futilely tried to pull explanations from thin air to explain what had happened to himself. Was he dreaming? He pinched his arm and a sharp sting dashed up his body, confirming he was in fact awake.

It sure as hell set in a lot quicker as he heard the rustling of underbrush behind his back. Whirling around in a flash and readying his fist in preparation to deliver some deadly crits, he waited for whatever monster would inevitably pop out of the bushes and come after him teeth and claws bared. It was then that a bee emerged, its wings buzzing as it shaked its fuzzy body of any debris it picked up from the journey. It briefly floated its way up to Tommy to inspect him for flowers with large glassy black eyes, buzzing away back into the shrubbery with disinterest when it found none.

"Hey, come back!" Tommy immediately followed the bee out of the clearing, crashing into the bushes and pushing aside the dense grasses and ferns that plagued his sight. Occasionally he'd step into a berry bush and wince as he pulled himself free from its prickly tangles, but at least they gave him a sustainable, recognizable form of sustenance in this odd landscape. Specks of light danced around on the forest floor as the branches above shook in the breeze. 

Tommy was in for the shock of his life. The bee found another clearing, Tommy following directly behind. He expected perhaps for there to be a patch of flowers that the bee was attracted to, and he was right… somewhat. 

Tubbo sat in the middle of the clearing with his legs under him. A couple of bees hovered around him, and as he held out his hands the bee that Tommy had been following landed into them. He wore his signature blue jeans and slightly mis-buttoned green shirt, albeit both clothing attires being more ripped and smeared with dirt then what was usual. The most shocking aspect by far was the green roots that covered his pale skin like spiderwebs, and the dandelions that were spread over his body, that had taken root in his skin and grew from him. In fact, one of his eyes were replaced by a crowded bunch of dandelion flowers, their yellow petals making it appear like gold had replaced his eye instead.

"Tubbo? Oh thank god you're here-" Tubbo flinched upon heating Tommys words, turning to see the blond boy approach. He tilted his head, curiosity in his voice as he spoke.

"How do you know my name? I don't think I've met you before, I would say my name is Tubbo but you already seem to know that." Confusion popped up on Tommys face as he squatted down in front of Tubbo, so that they could be at each other's eye level.

"Wait, you don't know me? Tubbo, i'm your Tommy! Big T, remember?" After Tubbo slowly shook his head no, Tommy stood up, covering his face with both hands and letting out a groan. "Ugggh. What even happened, why is it all like this? Did Dream do this while I was asleep so you and me couldn't get the discs as easily?" 

"Who is Dream? What discs?" Tubbo asked in avid curiosity, sitting up straight. "All I know is that my name is Tubbo, I woke up here one day, and I like da bee." At that point, one of the bees landed on his head to collect pollen from one of the many dandelion flowers, and in turn he giggled lightheartedly as the giant insect nestled into his brown hair.

Tommy gave a heavy sigh. "Fine." He turned his back to Tubbo, thinking out loud to himself. "I need to find a way to undo all this bloody mess. Find the others and confront Dream!" He paused for a moment. "I need to find the source of all this…"

"You know what," Tubbo suddenly blurted out. "I can get you to the middle! That's where the whole energy source of his place is." Tommy turned around just as Tubbo got up from the ground, and judging by how he had to pull himself free of some thin anchoring roots, he had been sitting there for quite a while. "I don't think i've seen it myself, but my bee friends told me all about it."

"YES! Let's go, old friend!" Tommy walked up and grabbed Tubbo by the back of his green button-up shirt, forcing the boy to begin walking alongside him.

"I still do not know what you mean by old friend, your words are really confusing. Your name is Tommy, right?" As Tubbo talked, Tommy could hear the bees buzzing closely behind, drawn by the dandelions growing on Tubbo.

"Yeaaah! Though you can just call me Tommyinnit, Big T, T Money, T Dog…" Tommy rattled nicknames for himself one by one, and by the end of the list Tubbo seemed more confused then clarified. Nevertheless the boy kept up, confident enough to ask more.

"What do you even remember about me?" Tommy froze for a split second as he thought about what to reveal to Tubbo. Then, as if he was on fire and needed to get the words out of his mouth as soon as possible, he began to tell Tubbo about the past DreamSMP, importantly leaving out a few chunks of facts about Tubbos corruption in the government and the fights that had gone on between them, as well as the explosion of L'manberg. He hoped that Tubbo would suddenly remember everything that had happened, that somehow he would be snapped back to his old self. However, all Tubbo did was nod meekly, as if he was hearing the summary of a particularly interesting book rather than his own life. 

"That sounds really cool… Big T!" Tommy could nearly both hear and feel his heart shattering in his chest. "Doesn't really sound like what I think I am, but maybe I was that before!"

Tommy really didn't do much except roll his eyes, in either exasperation or mere acceptance it was hard to tell. "Yep. Anyways, let's get to the middle of all this and kick that green boy's ass while we're at it." He cracked his knuckles in avid glee, smirking devilishly.

Tubbo nodded excitedly, though he looked more excited to be going on an adventure for once and _not_ at the prospect of kicking Dreams ass. "Let's go then! No time to waste!" So, the two continued marching through the underbrush, now on a mission with new motives.

As Tommy watched the trees above, he sighed to himself. Whatever had happened, he had to figure out how, and if there was a way to reverse it before it overtook him as well. If everyone else was affected in the same way as Tubbo was, then there was only himself to rely on for knowledge of the past. It sucked, but it would have to do for now, at least until he could either do whatever he needed to do to make things right again, or jog Tubbos memory. At this point, he would take anything.

**Author's Note:**

> My first dreamsmp fic? Hell yea  
> Sorry if the pacing or tone is off, its been a bit since ive written a fanfic so im a bit rusty :)
> 
> Also if u didnt realize the characters are kinda set before the final battle for the discs with Dream (before he's thrown in Pandoras Vault) and after the final destruction of l'manberg, personality-wise


End file.
